


a good way to say goodbye.

by pleasuredsin



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ex Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, alternative universe, toilet sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuredsin/pseuds/pleasuredsin
Summary: pertengahan oktober yang dingin, saat jinhyuk tak sengaja bertemu mantan kekasihnya di sebuah festival musik.





	a good way to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> halo, ini berdasar tweetku di akun @pleasuredsin. lol. i can't help it. i thirst for weishin so i made it by myself.

hari sabtu di pertengahan oktober. panggung mewah menghias lapang kosong di pinggir kota. di atasnya berdiri para penampil yang membawakan lagu dengan semangat. petikan gitar. genjrengan bass. gebukan drum. alunan keyboard. semua saling beresonansi, berpadu padan menjadi satu lagu utuh yang membuat badan ikut bergerak mengikuti ritme.

menjelang petang; ketika langit dengan indahnya berubah warna menjadi nila kejinggaan, kerumunan orang makin merapat ke arah panggung. barisan penampil terbaik mulai menguasai seluruh perhatian. membawa pekikan histeris dari para gadis yang datang. juga, teriakan semangat dari para pemuda.

jinhyuk berada di antara kerumunan itu. terbawa arus keramaian ketika anggota enam hari—band yang dia kenal lewat seseorang, muncul satu persatu ke atas panggung. memberikan salam pembuka, menyapa semua audiens.

band ini; punya musikalitas yang bagus. tidak kalah dengan band-band lampau kesukaan jinhyuk. meskipun harus jinhyuk akui kalau lirik lagunya kadang membosankan; tentang putus cinta, patah hati, galau. tapi dia menikmati semua lagu mereka. apalagi. apalagi ketika selama empat bulan ini, lagu mereka mewakili semua perasaan jinhyuk.

jinhyuk pernah (masih) mencintai seseorang.

semuanya berawal dari sapa ‘hai’, ketika kemudian aku dan kamu menjadi kita.

semua berawal dari sama-sama belajar mencintai, ketika kemudian mulai mengisi bagian dari masing-masing lembar kehidupan.

semua juga berawal dari kata yang tak bisa terucap, ketika kemudian mereka sama-sama memilih untuk berpisah pada keputusan yang telak.

padahal. padahal sejujurnya belahan jiwanya itu; adalah bagian terbaik yang pernah hadir dalam hidup jinhyuk.

rindu yang tertahan memang berat dan menyakitkan. bahkan jinhyuk merasa gila saat pandangannya mulai berhalusinasi. ada dia. dia di ujung sana menatapnya.

“wooseok?”

itu bukan delusi. itu wooseok. pria berharganya. sumber dari keterpurukan jinhyuk selama empat bulan ini.

mata tajam wooseok melirik ke arahnya. memeriksanya dari atas sampai bawah; kalau jinhyuk tidak kegeeran. wooseok masih sama, masih begitu mengintimidasi.

laki-laki mungil itu terlihat kontras di antara kerumunan orang. dia bersinar. dia cantik. dia _pendek_. kacamata bulat _harry potter_ membingkai mata jernihnya. poni rambut kecokelatan agak berantakan. dengan celana jeans longgar dan kaos kebesaran berwarna putih yang jinhyuk hafal sekali motifnya. itu miliknya. wooseok masih menyimpan sesuatu miliknya;

_sejujurnya wooseok masih menyimpan separuh hatinya._

waktu bergerak sangat cepat di sekitar mereka. gerakan orang-orang bertabrakan menjadi bias. tatapan jinhyuk jatuh tepat pada wooseok; begitupun sebaliknya. ada tangan-tangan kasat mata yang mencoba meraih wooseok. membawanya dalam dekapan jinhyuk, menghisap ceruk lehernya untuk sekedar memeriksa; apa dia masih pakai sabun bayi wangi anggur?

suara musik penampil tidak begitu menjadi perhatian lagi. semua hanya menjadi bagian ekstra pertemuan jinhyuk dan wooseok; yang terasa sangat intim dalam jarak lebih dari 2 meter ini.

_< congratulations, glad you are doing great. >_

jinhyuk bisa bernafas lega. wooseok masih berdiri dengan sehat. tidak ada kekurangan apapun. masih indah. matanya jernihnya. hidung bangirnya. bibir kecilnya. pundak tereksposnya_._

_< congratulations, how are you okay. >_

wooseok tampaknya baik-baik saja. dalam rangkulan seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi di pinggangnya. laki-laki yang kemudian entah membisikan apa ke telinga wooseok. membuat wooseok tersipu. pipinya merah, menjalar ke telinga.

_< how could you be so fine. I can see it in your eyes. >_

tapi matanya bertindak nakal. kepalanya masih menoleh ke arah jinhyuk; mengunci tatapannya. membuat jinhyuk jatuh, kesekian kali ke dalam pesonanya. terjerembab; tidak bisa kembali.

_< the same look that you gave me. that kills me inside. >_

tatapan itu sama. sama seperti saat wooseok masih miliknya. gairah itu. nafsu itu. semua tercermin begitu ketara di mata wooseok. semuanya sama. mampu melemahkan jinhyuk. _membunuhnya._

•••

  


“mmhh..”

wooseok mencoba menahan desahannya saat lidah jinhyuk beralih dari telinga lalu turun ke ceruk lehernya. membasahinya lalu mengigitnya pelan. padahal tidak ada yang akan peduli, saat suara musik di luar sana menggema; mengisi seluruh atmosfer.

semua berawal ketika kemudian wooseok menghilang dari pandangan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. muncul secara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, berjalan menjauhi lautan manusia. membelahnya secara tergesa-gesa. tanpa meninggalkan tanda tanya apapun di pikiran jinhyuk. dia sudah tau, dia paham wooseok.

sumber cahaya satu-satunya, hanya lampu neon temaram di dalam toilet_ stall_. pintunya entah terkunci atau tidak, wooseok terlalu fokus mendapatkan jinhyuk dan segala kehangatan dalam bentuk apapun darinya. bahkan tiap sentuhan ujung jari jinhyuk, mampu membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat; bergejolak.

“kenapa ditahan?” tanya jinhyuk.

“aneh,”

“takut kedengeran pacar barumu?”

wooseok merasa sebal sekali. bisakah jinhyuk tidak membahas itu sekarang? dia cuma butuh jinhyuk. jinhyuk. jinhyuk. _dan sentuhan tangannya dimana-mana, di tubuh wooseok_. wooseok cuma mau jinhyuk. apakah semua repetisi itu tidak berarti apa-apa?

jinhyuk adalah epitome dari surga dunia; setidaknya untuk wooseok. setidaknya untuk apapun yang dia lakukan dan mampu membuat wooseok menjerit, keenakan meneriakan nama laki-laki itu. cuma jinhyuk.

“jinhyuk, sekarang cuma aku dan kamu,” titah wooseok, meraih dagu jinhyuk untuk menatapnya.

“cuma aku dan kamu,” dia menegaskan.

membawa seringai mengejek dari bibir jinhyuk. yang kemudian menabrak bibir wooseok. menciuminya dengan nafsu. menghisapnya dengan gairah. lidah saling mengabsen tiap-tiap sudut mulut lawannya. saliva membasahi dagu keduanya.

wooseok bekerja lebih cepat di bawah sana. membuka kancing celana jinhyuk, mengerjai kepunyaan jinhyuk. menggodanya di balik fabrik, mengusapnya dengan gerakan yang sensual. sementara tangan jinhyuk menyingkap pakaian wooseok; menurunkan kepalanya lebih rendah dari leher, mengerjai dua titik sensitif di dadanya bergantian.

“ahh.. jinhyuk…”

tidak ada balasan dari yang lebih tua. padahal. padahal wooseok sudah merasakan persendiannya melemah. hisapan mulut jinhyuk di dada, lalu turun ke abdomennya sangat panas. kemudian dengan cepat berganti dingin saat jejak basah terkena angin petang.

“kamu masih wangi anggur,” ucap jinhyuk.

tidak pernah terpikir bagi wooseok mengganti sabunnya itu. secara tidak sadar menggugah alam bawah sadar jinhyuk, terangsang karena aroma manis buah-buahan. tidak akan wooseok mengganti sabunnya, setelah apa-apa yang dilakukan jinhyuk begitu memabukkan pada tubuhnya.

“jinhyuk, sesek,” gumam wooseok; mengacu pada sesuatu di antara selangkangannya yang mengeras.

jinhyuk memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang wooseok. menurunkan celana jeans longgarnya itu dalam nol seperkian detik. menunjukkan kemaluan wooseok yang menegang sempurna. basah. merah.

“kamu tuh gak pernah diapa-apain sama cowokmu?”

“jinhyuk, cuma kamu dipikiranku sekarang.”

dan membuat jinhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya. membawa tanda tanya pada wooseok saat tangan jinhyuk, berhenti menggoda penisnya.

“cuma sekarang aku dipikiranmu?”

“nnh,” wooseok mendesah saat dia mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman. “kamu selalu. selalu dipikiranku,”

“pacarmu gimana?”

“jinhyuk, _for god’ sake!_” napas wooseok terengah. anal dan oenisnya terasa tidak nyaman. pemandangan jinhyuk di hadapannya lebih membuatnya tidak nyaman.

dia mau itu, dia mau jinhyuk mengisi dirinya. _sekarang. sekasar-kasarnya._

“_aren’t you need me to help down there too?”_ wooseok hendak meraih milik jinhyuk yang—bagaimana dia bisa menahan itu tidak ereksi selama ini. itu… melukai harga diri wooseok. apa pertemuan mereka setelah empat bulan ini tidak memberikan efek apapun pada jinhyuk? lebih khususnya pada kegiatan mereka sekarang.

_“no. **you** need me,” _kata jinhyuk, menepis tangan wooseok. “_you need me to pleasure you.”_

_“those lusty eyes, those heavy breath, those restrained moan; you need me, don’t you?” _jinhyuk membelai wajah porselen wooseok, pelan-pelan. penuh perhitungan.

kemudian berhenti di mulut yang lebih kecil. mengusap bibirnya sebelum wooseok secara agresif menjilati jari jemari panjang jinhyuk. mengulumnya, membasahinya.

satu hal yang tidak bisa jinhyuk kalahkan sedari dulu dari wooseok adalah, betapa keras kepalanya laki-laki ini. wooseok dan arogansinya adalah satu paket yang menjadi nilai menarik; sekaligus nilai buruknya. bahkan ketika wooseok adalah satu-satunya yang menginginkan seks. pria itu tidak pernah secara eksplisit memohon.

(walaupun dalam keadaan yang sebenarnya menguntungkan jinhyuk, yang mana wooseok lebih senang bertindak. kadang mengulum kemaluannya langsung. atau menggesek kemaluan mereka dalam pangkuan yang lebih tinggi.)

hanya saja, mereka bukan apa-apa sekarang. dan jinhyuk tidak mau jatuh begitu mudah; padahal laki-laki di depannya sudah punya orang lain yang bisa diajak memuaskannya. jinhyuk tidak semurahan itu.

“_ahh—”_ wooseok bermain dengan tangannya sendiri. jinhyuk anteng mengamatinya.

“_make yourself comfortable, sweet heart. I’m watching you,” _ujar jinhyuk dengan nada berat. bahkan, suara jinhyuk saja terdengar sangat. sangat menggairahkan buat wooseok.

dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya. “_jinhyuk… more…”_

jinhyuk berdiri membelakangi pintu stall. memerhatikan wooseok yang sekarang telah menumpu tubuhnya dengan satu lutut menekuk di atas toilet yang sudah ditutup. kedua tangannya bekerja keras, pada kemaluannya, dan jari-jari pada tangan lain mengorek analnya.

“orang-orang sudah tau belum, kamu yang indah ini; rela melakukan apapun untuk disetubuhi?”

“nnghh… jinhyuk…” wooseok mempercepat ritme pada kedua tangannya. memanjakan dirinya sendiri; yang tidak membuahkan apa-apa. satu-satunya yang membantu adalah suara jinhyuk yang berat. menstimulus tubuhnya begitu hebat. menyebarkan listrik dari setiap saraf-saraf perifer wooseok. semuanya tepat mengarah ke pusat tubuhnya. di selangkangan.

“wooseok yang cantik… kamu sebegitu inginnya aku setubuhi?”

“i-iya…”

“kenapa gak minta pacarmu?”

“maunya kamu… _ahh!”_

wooseok akhirnya sampai; mengotori toiletnya. tapi tidak ada satupun beban yang lepas. tidak ada sedikitpun kepuasaan yang dicapai. wooseok bahkan sampai menangis; ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

“jinhyuk _please… please._ aku mau kamu, aku mau penis kamu itu mengisi anal aku sekarang…”

jinhyuk menelan ludahnya. dia bukan orang sakti. dia bukan keturunan dewa. wooseok yang tidak berdaya selalu menjadi fantasinya selama empat bulan (karena sebelum empat bulan lalu, jinhyuk tidak perlu berfantasi ‘kan…). pantat lembut wooseok. punggung mulusnya berkeringat. cincin berkerut wooseok yang merah. semua seolah memanggil jinhyuk, mengerjai tiap-tiap inchi tubuh mantan kekasihnya.

dan juga, wooseok benar-benar meminta. wooseok benar-benar dimabuk kepayang. wooseok menjatuhkan harga diri dan berada dalam kendalinya.

tidak begitu lama sampai jinhyuk kemudian menurunkan celana dalamnya. mengurutnya miliknya yang juga sudah basah perlahan. membuka satu bungkus kondom persediaannya dari saku, memakainya sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah keras untuk menggoda wooseok. menggoda anal wooseok yang masih memunggunginya.

“nnhh—iya itu.” satu tangan wooseok menahan diri pada dinding toilet, satu tangannya lagi meraih ke belakang, meraih penis jinhyuk dalam genggamannya. 

wooseok tidak cukup sabar sampai akhirnya dia sendiri, bergerak memasukan penis jinhyuk ke dalamnya. menimbulkan sensasi familiar; yang wooseok rindukan, yang wooseok dambakan.

wooseok menggerakkan tubuhnya, maju, mundur, merotasikan pinggangnya. mencari kenikmatannya sendiri; jinhyuk tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali. di antara desahannya, wooseok tau jinhyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan. wooseok tau dia menikmati permainannya.

“jinhyuk, _can you follow the rhythm outside? it’s so fucking fast…_”

“apa?”

“hhn—gerak, gerak yang cepet.”

“kayak gini?” jinhyuk mengambil alih, tangannya menahan diri pada penggang wooseok. dia menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam wooseok. dengan tenaga kuat, mendesak.

wooseok mengigit bibirnya. “lebih cepet… tolong…”

jinhyuk gak lagi menolak. dia juga sama frustasinya seperti wooseok; dia juga memiliki nafsu yang sama banyak dengan wooseok. tepat pada kalimat itu, jinhyuk mengambil alih. tidak hanya pinggulnya yang bergerak sesuai ritme musik di luaran sana. tapi tangannya juga, menyentuh apa yang bisa dia sentuh; mulutnya memuja apa yang bisa dia puja.

“ahh—nggh” wooseok mendesah, tidak lagi ditahan karena ini. ini yang dia inginkan sejak nyaris 30 menit lalu. dia bahkan berisik, suaranya mampu mengisi seluruh ruangan kalau saja dentum lagu tidak ada di luar sana.

jinhyuk menemukan titik manisnya. menghujamnya berkali-kali. dia mengambil seluruh pikiran wooseok. cuma jinhyuk dipikiran wooseok, bahkan sebenarnya setelah empat bulan berpisah, kapanpun wooseok memanjakan dirinya sendiri; cuma jinhyuk objek yang mampu memuaskannya.

wooseok tidak bisa lebih menikmati lagi; ketika musik hingar-bingar di luar sana adalah lagu-lagu yang sama, yang menemani tiap kegiatan panasnya dengan jinhyuk. juga lagu-lagu yang sama; yang bisa mengutarakan perasaannya pada jinhyuk. bersamaan dengan semakin dekatnya _chorus_ lagi, wooseok juga hampir sampai. tubuhhnya membentuk sumbu, keenakan.

“ahh.. jin—hyuk!” wooseok sampai kemudian. jinhyuk menyusul setelahnya, membiarkan maninya menyembur di dalam rongga wooseok. hangat. membiarkan yang lebih pendek merasakan rongganya penuh.

keduanya bernapas terengah-engah. jantung memompa. paru-paru mengembang. otot-otot mereka bekerja keras. jinhyuk membantu wooseok berdiri tegak, mengambil tisu membersihkan perbuatannya. dia juga membantu dirinya sendiri, menghapus jejak-jejak persetubuhan di mana stall toilet menjadi saksi.

malam itu, persetubuhan keduanya diakhiri oleh ciuman panjang dan salam perpisahan.

(“kamu masih butuh aku, tapi kenapa minta putus?” tanya jinhyuk.

  


“aku butuh, tapi harus terbiasa lepas.”

  


“aku bukan narkoba,”

  


“oh, _you are, _jinhyuk. _you’re my drugs, my addiction_. dan itu adalah alasan paling benar buatku mutusin kamu,”

  


“kamu masih meragukan komitmenku ketika aku harus pergi jauh?”

  


“ini tentang aku kok. coba bayangin, kamu jauh di sana ketika aku butuh kamu, butuh penawarku. aku pasti sakaw dan bisa gila kalau kamu gak ada. dan lagi, 2,5 tahun itu gak sebentar.”

baiklah, jinhyuk sebenarnya sudah mengerti sejak awal. penawaran apapun tidak bisa menghasilkan keputusan yang berbeda dari wooseok.

“maaf, gak bisa tinggal.”

  


“justru aku, maaf gak bisa bertahan.”

jinhyuk menghembuskan napas panjang. “selamat tinggal, wooseok.”

“dah… jinhyuk.”)


End file.
